


Take me, then leave.

by mjcockles



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Bilbo misses Smaug, Bottom Bilbo, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, First Time, I just wanted to write smut, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Smaug, Virgin Bilbo, alternative universe, dont hate me, dubcon, its dubcon, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcockles/pseuds/mjcockles
Summary: Bilbo Baggins makes a mistake— that is what he thinks at first.Where Smaug offers to either bring Bilbo back to his treasure home and keep him, or fuck the small Hobbit and leave.Bilbo chooses the second option.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao what am I thinking.
> 
> It is not beta'd.  
> Enjoy. xoxo

His name is Smaug, apparently. Nothing else was shared, besides the fact that this Smaug man could easily throw him 200 yards. He was tall, yet not lanky like you'd expect from such a tall person. He was well-built, in good shape other than the dirt and smoke that coated his skin. Bilbo could have sworn he seen a scaly patch, but didn't second guess it when he let the shaking man into his home— rather grumpily may he add. He had made the man plead, stand up, but the pleading stopped as Smaug growled to give him a home. Bilbo was shaken to his core, and he was pushing the door to his house open in under a second, frantic movements to stop the tremors that shook his whole body.

It's been a whole week, and Smaug was now getting comfortable in the Hobbit's home. He had clothes covering his body, and his hair was no longer greasy and full of flakes of burnt wood. The tall man looked healthy enough, and Bilbo was wondering when Smaug would leave. If he ever would, so that's exactly why he's standing awkwardly at the corner of the table while he watched Smaug scarf down the Hobbits meal that he made for the man.

"So, um—"

Bilbo swallowed, and he doesn't understand exactly as to why he's so frightened, but he's just going to go with the freakishly large hands, and b o d y, including how intimidating the man is. Smaug didn't falter in his chewing. Fingers picking out chicken pieces and shoving them between perfectly bowed lips. His eyes weren't watching Bilbo, as if he was in his own world while he ate filthily.

"You're well-fed, and, and clean. Smaug, I think it's time you leave."

The moment those words scratched at his throat, protesting to not be said, but it had happened and now Smaug slowly stopped his movements. Eyes flickered up, and today the slits of his yellow eyes were thin, threateningly gazing at Bilbo. It was quiet for a few more minutes, before Smaug shifted and the Hobbit jerked backwards out of fear.

"You want me to leave?"

The man asked in his dangerously, unique deep voice. The words chilled and sliced through Bilbo's shaking bones, and he didn't know what to say. Yes, he most certainly did, though he didn't want to displease the scary man.

"I leave when I want to, Hobbit."

And it was left at that, because Smaug continued on with his messy eating and drinking the ale he gave the man. Bilbo breathed curtly through his nose before turning around, fingers flexing and curling into loose fists. He needed a nap, he needed a walk, he needed to get the man far away from his home.

Bilbo hadn't even realized he fell asleep till he was woken with hands rubbing at his ankles— more like swallowing them whole and the Hobbit whimpered and tried shuffling to release from the grip. Bilbo murmured something incoherently, still drowsy from sleep until a low chuckle vibrated his ears. That was– can't be. He locks the doors, including the ones he passed in through so Smaug couldn't get in and follow him. His throat was suddenly dry as a desert, and his hands clenched around the pillow case.

"What... how did you get in, Smaug?"

An exhale of hot breath brushed against his hairy legs, and the Hobbit jerked in surprise before his whole body seemed to betray him and began to tremble in f e a r. The grip he had on Bilbo was far too tight that he could barely move his knees, only hips. Bilbo curled his head around, peeking over his shoulder to find whatever he could see, which was Smaug; shirtless. The rest of his body was covered by the hobbits shoulder, and he furrowed his brows.

"Did I ever tell you, small one.. I am a dragon?"

The words were sheathed from perfect bowed lips, and Bilbo had gasped because y e s. He always knew that this man was a creature of some sort, but he would never guess a Dragon. A scared whine left his mouth, and Bilbo reacted. He scratched at the sheets, and tried moving out from beneath the man's grip, fear wrenching horribly throughout his body. Smaug released another amused chuckle, as if watching the small Hobbit squirm was pleasant. Which, it was.

"Please, O'Smaug, let me go. You can have my home, my treasures. I do not need, I just want to leave."

Bilbo begged, trying to kick his way out of the grip but every time he failed.

"Oh, small one...you want to leave, now? You may leave, once I am done with you."

He was yanked forcefully farther down the bed, and Bilbo screeched in surprise, digits grasping at the sheets though they came with him instead of holding him in place like he wished. This did not seem like an appropriate thing to do, and he knew the moment he let this creature into his home he'd be given something drastic in return. Nothing pleasant for him. His legs were raised and twisted, causing his body to turn with them. A soft wheeze pushed past parted lips when he was turned around on to this back so quickly, and his hands were still raised, now making an X as he didn't release the cloth between fists.

Smaug stared down at him, a devilish grin making its way across those bowed lips. The slits of his eyes now thickening in lust and passion, almost as if Bilbo was his most prestige treasure. The Hobbit gulped, and his ankles were stationed against the Dragon's hips, knees bent. Bilbo jerked, already protesting as he scooted farther up the bed though he made it nowhere, only stretching his legs out.

"Please Smaug, I gave you a home and clothes and food. In return I only wish to be safe and have personal space in the corners of my home."

The words seemed to do nothing, having not reached Smaug's ears. Instead Bilbo closed his eyes, tremors numbing his body as he waited. He didn't know if it was quiet, though he feared Smaug could hear his own blood gushing through his ears and his heart plummeting to its depths.

"Hobbit.. I have a few requests. I will not eat you, I will not pick you from my teeth by the end of the night if you stay with me. I have a home, and I'd like you to come with. If not, I am to take you sexually and once finished I will leave."

A harsh breath pushed from his clenched teeth, and Bilbo wrapped the words around his head. He found the thought of being eaten not pleasant at all, and Smaug could easily take him in many ways if he went with with to his home. The last option— it wasn't bad, because he'd leave after.

"You may leave once finished."

It was whispered, but the dragon heard that and Bilbo could practically feel the pleasure vibrating from his large body.

"Very well, Hobbit."

The hands wrapped around his ankles disappeared, and Bilbo hadn't even realized how hot the grip was till it vanished, causing a gust of cold air to cling on to the heat. Bilbo peeled his eyes open, and before he was able to catch a look at Smaug, he was being yanked upwards into a sitting position, his legs dangling off the edge of his bed. The hobbit whimpered, the movement causing his head to feel woozy.

"This bed is too small, Hobbit. How am I able to fuck your little body on this t h i n g. It will break before I enter you."

Those words... Bilbo arched, his back bowing as he lifted his gaze and found Smaug gazing down dangerously at him. He'll admit, he would be lying if he said he didn't find the man before him attractive. His skin was tan, though porcelain and the edges of his muscles that tweaked whenever he moved had smoothed edges and he looked delicately formed together by a sculpture.

"It— that is fine, Smaug. I can rebuild it."

Right now, all that is important is to please this dragon. To not enter his bad side.

That did seem to fill the rest of the creature's needs, since he was now focusing more on ripping Bilbo's clothes off his petite frame. A cry of surprise retched past his lips and he squirmed, not exactly finding being naked so pleasant. Especially in front of someone.

"Oh, you are small... this will be very fulfilling."

Bilbo was maneuvered once again, now shucked up farther on to the bed and turned over on to his stomach. This is fine, he rather have his face buried in the sheets than stare up at the monster that took him. He knew what was coming, and he should have relaxed by now, but he /couldn't/. His body shook, soft shivers consistently running through him. Bilbo gripped the sheets once more, his chin resting on his knuckles as he stared at his white pillows. If he hadn't let this creature into his home, this wouldn't be happening.

Scorching hands rested over his arsecheeks, and the Hobbit gasped in surprise, his body already wanting to move away from such a touch. When his cheeks were spread, it was intense, the skin around his puckered hole had been stretched slightly from the expanse his cheeks had gone. It fluttered, and a soft heartbeat made its way down to his entrance, numbing him. He wasn't expecting what happens next.

A hot tongue pressed flat over his entrance, and a gasp was wrenching itself from his chest. It was uncomfortable, and h o t. Bilbo tried not to squirm, yet his thighs seemed to react from the touch and squeezed together. Tingles ran down his legs, an overpowering sensation as the tongue dipped and began circling in expertise around the wrinkles of his hole. Warm breath fanned over the saliva, and it ran another shudder through the small Hobbits body.

"For some hobbit, you're bare in the sweetest places."

The creature growled, and before Bilbo had consumed such information the tongue was back and instead of the tease it had put on, it was now forcing past the ring. Bilbo tensed, an automatic cry of surprise and extreme unwanted attention rolled from him. The tongue was l o n g, Christ. It was pushing farther into him, and rubbing against the insides of him. Having something enter him was extremely uncomfortable, and did not feel like something that was coming out of him. Bilbo squirmed, though he was only able to move his legs and torso. The grip the monster had on his arsecheeks was strong, and pressed him into the bed. What was strange, was how the tongue seemed to expand. When it entered him, it was thin, but now it was getting thicker by the second, and Bilbo whimpered.

"What— what are you doing?"

Bilbo barely got the question out, but he managed. His lips parted unconsciously, and his question was not answered as the tongue was still expanding inside of him, stretching the muscle that was tight. The Hobbit murmured a quiet Ouch into his knuckles, and though he should not, he found himself arching his hips into the touch. He could not, but the attention of knowing he tried doing it pierced something into his chest. Regret?

  
Finally, the tongue was removed from inside him, and Bilbo gasped at the intensive feeling between his legs. There was cold air pinching at his skin, and Bilbo felt far too exposed. More than he did before.

"Stretching you open for me. You're so pretty, small one... If only you came home with me. You'd fit perfectly alongside my treasures. Though nothing would amount to you."

  
At least the creature had some decency. Though Bilbo was not experienced in this, he knew having no preparation would leave him bruised and wounded. A soft exhale shuddered from his lips, his tongue dabbing out unconsciously against his knuckles as the pressure against his cheeks released. Smaug snarling in his throat, then a loud "Thwack," of something wet smacking against skin.

When Bilbo let his curiosity get the best of him, he turned his torso a bit to glance back. The man spat on his hand, and was lubing his enormous cock up with the spit. His...he was huge, the size looking similar to the length of Bilbo's arm. Starting at his elbow and ending at his shoulder. God, how was he even supposed to take such a length? Incredibly thick and long, not to mention, very gorgeous.

"I'm going to take you now, small one..."

Hot hands wrapped around the thick globes of his hips, and pulled him up so he was forced to rest on his knees, his torso still pressing into the mattress. Bilbo gulped, sweat now forming as a thin sheet across his body; including the droplets that rolled down his temples. He was nervous, and so s c a r e d.

Smaug's cockhead pressed a gentle kiss against his entrance, and Bilbo trembled in the grip that the creature had on him. As much as this scares him, it leaves a trail of oozing arousal to swarm in the depths of his abdomen. The Hobbit gripped on to the cloth, and he felt the dragon shift behind him, getting on his feet and then— god then large hands were being pressed beside his shoulders on the mattress and Bilbo felt the bed dip increasingly low where the dragon rested his limbs. The wood beneath ready to crack and collapse. The creature hovered over him, and Bilbo felt lips rest against the back of his head. For a moment, the small Hobbit was lost, confused, before a sharp pressure was piling at his entrance.

Bilbo's gasp was wrecked, and he tucked his arms beneath his torso whilst gripping on to the sheet as tight as he could. A shuddered exhale was breathed hotly against the back of his head, and the pressure between his thighs became worse. Loud whimpers of pain emitted from Bilbo's throat, along with gasps. It burned, and he didn't know when it would s t o p because Smaug's cock seemed endless right now. Bilbo was tense, he knew. His body forced itself to stay still, and he twitched on occasion.

"O'Smaug, please— stop it hurts!"

The last word was punched out into a scream when the creature snapped his hips forwards, forcing the rest of himself into Bilbo's tiny body. He trembled beneath the dragon, and so many things were no longer bothering him as much as the burning girth inside of him was. The small Hobbit tried to breathe, but found it difficult to, feeling as though he was in a sauna.

"A virgin. I'm nestled just right inside of you, small one. Such a surprise considering how small you are."

The voice was clouded over when it reached Bilbo's ears, sounding and feeling as though he was floating in scorching hot water. The sea enveloping him, caressing him yet pinching at him in uncomfortable places.

"Wake up, Bilbo. I want you to know what it's like to have a creature like me inside you, and ruin you."

At that, Bilbo jerked. His hips pushed back against the dragon, and his head snapped up. It hit him like a tumbling rock; he was about to go unconscious. His throat was dry, tongue searching for any sign of saliva.

He was not able to go farther, because then Smaug was pulling out slightly, the sensation tingling his entrance that was stretching around the man's cock. A hiss punched at his teeth, and Bilbo whimpered next when Smaug thrusted forwards. It didn't stop there, no. Then came the continuous thrusting, and Bilbo's whole body began tingling from arousal and being uncomfortable. It was strange, yet it sheathed waves of warmth across his body.

Smaug was grunting behind him with each thrust, the sound directly hovering over his ear. The thrusts turned into immense pounding, the creature's hipbones smacking against the globes of his arsecheeks with every forward thrust. It stung, and only heightened in pain when the pounding began to get rougher. Bilbo hadn't even realized he was panting with his mouth wide open, brows furrowing from the pain and his eyes clenching shut, body rocketing with each connect of hips. It was getting hotter, the place where they were connected was producing a heat of some sort. The small Hobbit cried out, the sensation overwhelming and what he hadn't even noticed once more, was that he was erect. Oh god, he was hard and leaking.

"Yessss... you feel so good around me,"

The dragon sheathed, and his thrusts became erratic, the bed shaking and squeaking dangerously beneath them. Christ, Bilbo didn't know if he could take more, but he w a n t e d more. So much more, and it made Bilbo hate himself for liking such a thing that he was forced in to.

"Smaug!"

Shouted from the hobbit's throat, the sound wrecked and barely heard over the loud snapping of the headboard. It tumbled to the side, and the legs beneath them gave out tremendously. It was a great move, the bed slamming against the floorboards and such a motion caused the creature to shove deeper inside him, and his knees to tremble. His scream for the dragon seemed to encourage the man, because he was now gripping onto what was left of the headboard, and rocking his hips erratically against Bilbo, which in turn had him jerking up the mattress.

The small man moaned aloud, then gasped for breath that was punched from his lungs at every thrust. Bilbo reached forwards to press his palms against the headboard- or what was left -, trying to prevent himself from smashing his head into it because of Smaug's harsh pounds. The girth inside him was wrecking him, in every way. This was all intense, and the burning sensation only got worse.

"Plea—"

Bilbo arched, and his thighs were two seconds away from giving out. As if Smaug could read his thoughts, a hand curled around his waist and lifted him. The Hobbit let his legs give out, now having support. Bilbo whimpered, small "uh, uh's" bouncing from his throat, and his fingers curled into fists so his knuckles could press against the wood. Smaug's thrusts became short and rough, and Bilbo felt like a used toy, laying limply in the creature's hold. Just then, he knew it was too late.

Smaug's cock was plummeting dangerously inside him, and soon enough he was punching Bilbo's orgasm right out of him. The Hobbit shouted complete nonsense, body spasming. It was bright, and the white light was beaming with heat, scorching inside of him. It scored through, his cock pulsing, having him Jerk and twitch in response of the orgasm. The dragon fucked him through it, and Bilbo shuddered with each insert.

When he was back on solid earth, Bilbo smothered his face into the pillow, his skin sweaty and now the sheet beneath him was covered in his cum. Drained of arousal, the feeling of the dragon pounding into him became too much, the sensation overwhelming and uncomfortable. Not even a few minutes later, the dragon was holding Bilbo still, though lifted his hips farther up so the hobbits legs were dangling and his face was pressed into the mattress. The lack of oxygen got the worst of him, and Bilbo tried scratching at the sheets, tried wiggling around but it was to no use, and then.

A milk of hot fluids splattered against his walls, and he could feel every distinct detail of the enormous cock, where it twitched and how deep it was, and exactly when it pulsed. Smaug released a loud raging growl, his hips circling as he milked his large load inside the tiny body beneath him. God, it was too much, it was so fucking hot.

Bilbo's arms were shaking as he tried lifting himself up to breathe, but it was to no use. His whole body was weak, his arse feeling swollen and his skin sweaty— now his head feels woozy, and his lungs are squeezing together. It felt as if hours passed of Smaug coming inside him when the dragon slid out of him and gently lay him on the mattress. Bilbo's head turned to the side and he breathed heavily, soft hiccups piercing his chest and echoing past Smaug's pants.

"Very good, small one. I'm extremely pleased; rest now."

The voice was soothing, including the large palm that was now rubbing up and down his wet back. He didn't pay mind to the dragon's semen that was oozing out of his wide hole, and only to the sleep that seemed to draw over him like a furry blanket.

———

When Bilbo woke, it felt odd to be left alone. To not have Smaug accompanying him. He ignored the pain in his behind, the thought only reminding him of the dragon.

Instead, he lay in bed, trying desperately not to think about the rough voice and touches. People would think he was freaking out internally over this, saying he was depressed for being forced into something.

No, that wasn't it. He missed it.

Gazing longingly out of his window, Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit, misses the Great Smaug.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours. Please, no hate. If I'm missing any Tags feel free to tell me in the comments! 
> 
> If you'd like a part 2, let me know. It won't include dubcon nor noncon. X


End file.
